starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Скафандр
Скафандр ( ) – специальный, включающий шлем, герметично закрытый костюм, носимый гуманоидами для выживания и работы во враждебных окружающих средах, таких, как ядовитые газы, глубокая вода или космический вакуум. Они обеспечивали подачу дыхательной субстанции (как правило, кислорода) и поддерживали внутри необходимое давление. За некоторыми исключениями их можно было использовать и в атмосферах типа IV. Технология Разнообразие названий, дававшихся скафандрам, отражало существование в галактике множества их типов. Наиболее общей их функцией была защита носящих их существ от смертельно опасных (или близких к этому) воздействий окружающей среды. в скафандре]]Большинство рас галактики не могли выживать в любой среде благодаря одному или нескольким из нижеперечисленных факторов: *Тела большинства существ состояли в основном из воды (кровь, внутриклеточное содержимое и т.п.). Со снижением давления окружающей атмосферы снижается и температура её кипения, так что в конце концов вода начинала закипать непосредственно в живом организме, что вызывало практически мгновенную смерть. *Большинству видов требовался постоянный приток дыхательной субстанции, чаще всего газообразного кислорода или насыщенной им воды. Без этого такие существа умирали в течение нескольких секунд или минут. *Тела большинства рас содержали внутренние полости, заполненные теми или иными субстанциями (вены, лёгкие, плавательные пузыри и т.п.). Существо, подвергающееся воздействию низкого давления, из-за расширения этих субстанций могло получить серьёзные повреждения организма, вплоть до разрыва внутренних органов (баротравма). Давление крови у людей и близких к ним рас было недостаточным для разрыва кровеносных сосудов даже в условиях полного вакуума, но при резком снижении наружного давления могли пострадать барабанные перепонки и даже лёгкие. То же самое могло произойти и при резком повышении давления (например, при взрыве). Однако существа, приспособленные к среде с высоким давлением, как, например, скакоане, в космическом пространстве буквально взрывались. *Чрезмерно быстрое снижение давления могло также вызвать закупорку сосудов благодаря выделению пузырьков газов, растворённых в крови и тканях. *Большинству рас требовалась защита от атмосфер, токсичных для них. Общей характеристикой всех скафандров было то, что они закрывали тело пользователя герметически. Однако представители большинства рас, если они хотели в течение длительного времени работать или просто выжить во враждебной окружающей среде, должны были нести с собой некоторое количество атмосферы, пригодной для их дыхания и обеспечения нормального наружного давления. Её источником обычно были баллоны высокого давления, размещавшиеся на спине скафандра и содержавшие сжатый газ, пригодный для дыхания пользователя. При средней физической активности его, как правило, хватало на несколько часов. Большинство скафандров также обеспечивали своим пользователям ту или иную степень теплозащиты. Скафандры часто использовались для работ в космосе. Для обеспечения мобильности пользователя в условиях нулевой гравитации они обычно оснащались реактивными ранцами. Некоторые скафандры позволяли работать под водой, но не все.Revenge of the Jedi Использование и Зейн Керрик в космических скафандрах]]Обычно скафандры использовались для выхода в космос, чаще всего для проведения ремонтных работ на поверхности или в разгерметизированных помещениях космических кораблей или станций, если для этих целей не могли быть использованы дроиды. Скафандр, используемый в этих целях, назывался космическим. Космические скафандры применялись и в боевых действиях. Во время Войн клонов республиканские солдаты были способны атаковать вражеские корабли непосредственно в открытом космосе. Для этой цели они экипировались специальными бронированными скафандрами, оснащёнными реактивными ранцами. Наиболее известный пример такой атаки был осуществлён под командованием генерала Сэси Тийна во время битвы при Корусанте, когда команда серьёзно повреждённого звёздного разрушителя «Неустрашимый» захватила «Процветающий», сепаратистский разрушитель типа «Провидение».Войны клонов, глава 23 Позднее, в Галактической Империи, существовало специальные подразделения штурмовиков – так называемые космические штурмовики. Они иногда использовались во время космических битв, где их задачей была высадка на обшивку вражеского корабля и выведение его из строя. Аналогичными скафандрами в те же годы экипировались повстанческие специальные силы. Они также оборудовались реактивными ранцами для коротких бросков через открытый космос. thumb|180px|[[Инженер-скакоанин в барокостюме.]] Другой частой областью применения скафандров были подводные работы. Хотя существовали и двоякодышащие расы (гунганы, мон-каламари, селкаты и др.), для большинства сухопутных видов погружение в воду было связано с опасностью утонуть или быть раздавленным многометровой толщей воды. Во избежание этого применялись скафандры, называвшиеся водолазными. Обычные космические скафандры для этого не годились, так как защищали не от высокого давления, а от низкого. Хан Соло, однажды на Далуудже попытавшийся использовать космический скафандр для погружения в воду с целью отбить «Тысячелетний сокол» у озёрных червей, не смог в нём дышать под водой и едва не погиб. Некоторые расы были вынуждены носить скафандры почти на всех планетах, отличных от их родных миров. Наиболее известным примером были скакоане, приспособленные к жизни в среде с высоким давлением. Атмосфера типа I, пригодная для дыхания людей без каких-либо средств жизнеобеспечения, вызывала у них декомпрессию вплоть до баротравм. По этой причине скакоане, путешествуя на другие планеты, носили специальные защитные скафандры. Известные случаи применения thumb|left|Реван в водолазном скафандре на дне моря на МанаанеВ 3956 ДБЯ Реван в водолазном скафандре достиг станции «Хракерт» находившейся на дне моря на Манаане. Позднее в том же году он, Карт Онаси и Бастила Шан использовали космические скафандры, чтобы проникнуть на мостик «Левиафана», так как внутрикорабельная дверь была заперта.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Шахтёры Перагусского горнодобывающего комплекса использовали скафандры для работ в космосе. В 3951 ДБЯ Митра Сурик в найденном там скафандре проникла в закрытую часть комплекса и нашла выход оттуда, что позволило ей, Эттону Рэнду и Крее бежать с Перагуса. Позднее в том же году на Нар-Шаддаа этот скафандр у неё выкрала Мира, чтобы пройти через ядовитую атмосферу кантины «Джекк'Джекк Тарр».Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Дарт Тенебрус и его ученик Дарт Плэгас пользовались скафандрами на планете Бал'демник.Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас Во время Войн клонов Оби-Ван Кеноби в космическом скафандре проник на борт корабля графа Дуку, чтобы «спасти» Энакина Скайуокера. Скайуокер позволил себя схватить в ходе спланированной операции по захвату лидера Конфедерации независимых систем.Войны клонов: Приманка В 4 ПБЯ на орбите Эндора Веджем Антиллесом был замечен имперский почтовый дроид. Подлетев к нему, Антиллес вышел в открытый космос и попытался извлечь сообщение, однако ему зажало руку. Ему на помощь пришёл Люк Скайуокер. В скафандре он покинул корабль, освободил Веджа и извлёк сообщение.Перемирие при Бакуре В 12 ПБЯ генерал Крикс Мадин и его помощница Трандия использовали скафандры, чтобы проникнуть на борт «Меча тьмы» – супероружия хаттов. Им не удалось вывести супероружие из строя, однако они навели на «Меч тьмы» эскадру Новой Республики под командованием Веджа Антиллеса. «Меч тьмы» пытался уйти от неё, но разбился в астероидном поле.Меч тьмы Таким же способом в 36 ПБЯ ударная группа под командованием Люка Скайуокера проникла на борт корабля-улья Горог. Им удалось вывести из строя гипердвигатель.Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева В 40 ПБЯ во время миссии по проникновению на станцию «Балансир» рыцарь-джедай Джейсен Соло и его ученик Бен Скайуокер также использовали скафандры для высадки на поверхность станции.Наследие Силы: Предательство В 130 ПБЯ во время резни на Оссусе Кейд Скайуокер прикрывал отход шаттла с детьми и был сбит. Ему удалось катапультироваться и провести несколько часов в скафандре в открытом космосе, прежде чем он был подобран пиратами.Звёздные войны. Наследие 12: Призраки, часть 2 250px|thumb|Кейд Скайуокер покидает обречённый корабльТот же Кейд Скайуокер в 138 ПБЯ намеревался окончательно уничтожить Дарта Крайта, направив корабль с его телом на борту в солнце Корусанта. Однако призрак Силы его предка, Люка Скайуокера, явившись ему, убедил его не жертвовать собой. Надев скафандр, Кейд выбросился из обречённого корабля и погрузился в гибернационный транс. Его друзья Делия Блю и Джарая Син сумели его найти и поднять на борт «Майнока».Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 6 Появления *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 4: Посвящение, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 5: Посвящение, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 6: Посвящение, часть 6'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Точка воспламенения'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 16: Ночи гнева, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 20: Пелена ненависти, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 34: Оправдание, часть 3'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 40: Dueling Ambitions, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Reaping'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 49: Демон, часть 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant: Aflame 3'' *''Странствующий рыцарь'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''Звёздные войны. Приключения 1: Охота на «Бегущего за солнцем»'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Цестусский обман'' *''Медстар I: Военные хирурги'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' *''Войны клонов: Приманка'' *''Йода: Свидание с тьмой'' *''At Your Service'' *''Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Хан Соло и все ловушки рая'' *''Лэндо Калриссиан и Арфа души народа Шару'' *''Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов'' *''Лэндо Калриссиан и Огненный ветер Осеона'' *''Лэндо Калриссиан и Звёздная пещера ТонБоки'' *''Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике'' *''Реванш Хана Соло'' *''Звезда Смерти'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Otherspace'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Black Ice'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Death in the Undercity'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * *''The Abduction'' * * * * * * *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Звёздные войны 11: Из руин Альдераана, часть 5'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''Дело чести'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 1: In Deadly Pursuit'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 2: The Rebel Storm'' * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' * *''Руины Дантуина'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Тени Империи (роман)'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''Тени Империи (комикс)'' * *Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1 *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' *''X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья'' * * * * *''Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы'' *''Меч тьмы'' *''Сумрачная планета'' *''Хрустальная звезда'' *''Перед бурей'' *''Щит лжи'' *''Испытание тирана'' *''Засада на Кореллии'' *''Призрак прошлого'' *''Путь уцелевшего'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осколки Альдераана'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Звёздные войны. Вторжение 7: Спасатели, часть 2'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Последнее пророчество'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила'' *''Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший'' *''Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева'' *''Тёмный улей III: Роевая война'' *''Наследие Силы: Предательство'' *''Наследие Силы: Буря'' *''Наследие Силы: Преисподняя'' *''Наследие Силы: Ярость'' *''Наследие Силы: Откровение'' *''Наследие Силы: Непобедимый'' *''Поперечное течение'' *''Тысячелетний сокол'' *''Судьба джедаев: Бездна'' *''Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар'' *''Испытание'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 12: Призраки, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 6'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''Monsters and Aliens from George Lucas'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Руководство по «Живой Силе»'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Руководство по эпохе Наследия'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Свод правил к игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * *''Strongholds of Resistance'' *''Endless Vigil'' }} Примечания и ссылки Внешние ссылки * Категория:Эко-костюмы